This invention relates generally to apparatus for carrying out a mixing operation in a controlled environment. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel mixing tank and filtration system that prevent toxic fumes, given off during a mixing operation, from permeating the surrounding atmosphere.
While not restricted to such use, the mixing and detoxification apparatus of the invention is particularly well adapted for use in a hospital operating room when it is necessary to mix a special cement used in a certain type of orthopaedic surgery. Thus, in reconstructing joints such as a hip, knee or finger joint, a methylmethacrylate cement is used. This cement must be mixed in the operating room while the operation is in process because it sets up in a matter of minutes.
Heretofore, the cement has been mixed in the open and during the mixing monomer fumes are given off which are toxic. These fumes frequently cause nausea and headaches to operating room personnel and may have other detrimental effects. Insofar as the applicant is aware, no apparatus or process has been available to alleviate this situation prior to the present invention.